super_spooky_best_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Matolog the MAN MADE OF MEATBALLS
Matolog, ''aka ''Mato, is an artist known as the MAN MADE OF MEATBALLS (always with caps lock). His drawing skills are over 9000 and he's an MLG Dota 2 proplayer. Appearance Matolog wears dark blue shoes with white socks, green pants and a blue hooded sweatshirt with red zipper. His skin has the color of perfectly cooked meatballs. He has white eyes without pupils (in a cartoony way). In his human form, he has dark blonde hair, is pretty slim and has heterochromia. Personality Matolog is nice with everyone and everyone's nice with him. He likes to be ironic and freaks out sometimes. Sometimes his nice behaviour is too much and he feels embarassed about some things, but he's mostly confident. Relationships Beefy/Faccia: Best friends, Mato always tries to compliment Faccia, which starts neverending cycle of compliments and being nice. They both have similiar gastronomic preferences and both like Dota 2. Watermelon: They're friends and they like to joke overall and tell themselves about their favourite things like Hotline Miami, Silent Hill, Fallout etc. They also often get high by listening to DEEP COVER. Iskalt: They like each other, also they like each others art. Deer Lord: They are good fellas' and sometimes they talk about swag. Link: Keen with each other, they like to joke around. SCP-999: Of course, 999 is Mato's favourite SCP. Schmidkalkan: They like each others art, similiar to relation with Iskalt. (But Iskalt is elite noscoper) Doraemon: They don't talk much, but they're probably keen with each other. MetalSonic: Another case of trading swaggy and dank ideas and bringing them into reality. Terry: They mainly talk throught RolePlay, but they like each other. ShadowGuy: Shadow sometimes helps Mato understand Russian, other than that, they're ok with each other. DarkStar: They like each other and both like to complement people or get complements. Shruk: Mato is another student of graet mentor which is Shruk, of course! Kaity: They're most likely peers, and they like to talk with each other, althought they don't talk as often as with other people. Jazz: They're ok with each other. Warpyro: Warpy adores Mato's art. Other than that, they like each other. Power MADE OF MEATBALLS : watch out, Mato's made of meatballs. He can #Leshrekt you in about 15 microseconds. Prolific artist : he draws liek a baws lel. Inedible : he may look tasty, but he's poisonous. Don't try to eat him or IMMA CALL DEH POLIZ. Super Empathy : he's not only good at feeling what other feel, but he can also read other peeps feels. Basically, he's master of Feelception. Trivia * Specimen 5 (Nursy :3) is Matolog's bae. * Mato is an artist. He even overthinks everything to find an artistic meaning. * He has an alter ego named Mayolog. * Some other people call him Tolgo. * His face seems to say MEH all the time, but really, he's pretty chilled out inside. * Matolog watches Markiplier and Game Grumps. * He has found SSBFs thanks to DeviantArt. * Mato considers Dank Memes and MLG parodies an amazing piece of art. * Sometimes, he uses different drawing styles and makes avatars for people. * His second favourite SCP is SCP-458 - the pizza box. * He understands Lore of Hotline Miami and is overall BOSS cause' he got all the achievements. * He likes to nonscope typos with Faccia, Water and other friends. Gallery ManOfMeatballs.png|Matolog and his iconic thumb-up DevAv.png|Matolog's dA avatar DaShip.png|Matolog and his Bae - Nursy Category:Awesome Category:Badass Category:Invincible Category:Powerful Category:Meatball Category:Immortal Category:MLG Category:Sweg Category:Swegverse